


Dark Corners II

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin deal with giving and taking, and how to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Corners II

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to the fic 'Dark Corners.' You don't have to have read that one to follow this fic, but it might help.

Harsh breathing and bodies that were warm and pliable is evidence enough of their reunion after memories are returned. Regina tangles with a leg around Robin’s and his lips graze across her forehead, finding the cut there from her fall in the boathouse. It’s nothing life threatening, that’s been established, and the heady warmth surrounding them now is enough to quell any lingering thoughts about flying monkeys and wicked witches.

Regina’s lips trail across his chest, stopping over the beating of his heart and recognizing the distinct lack of feeling beneath her own skin. It’s startling, how not having a way to channel her emotions doesn’t stifle the feelings she has for him, and she wonders if it’s because those feelings began months ago in the Enchanted Forest, despite the memory loss afterward. If it’s something stronger than their hearts know.

"I was cruel to you," she murmurs softly, faces so close that their noses are touching at the tips. "I remember now. I pushed you away."

"Indeed." He doesn’t argue, facts are facts, but he does forgive, his lips seeking out hers in a soft kiss. "You never did let me explain anything. But then we were cursed again, so I suppose it hardly matters."

"No, it matters. Tell me. Tell me what you were going to say before I ran away from you."  _Again,_  she adds silently.

His eyes meet hers, wondering if it’s worth it to open old wounds now or if they should simply move on, put it behind them. But the way her eyes are trained on his, he can deny her nothing.

"I would have liked having the chance to show you what you’re worth, rather than making you think you were only wanted for one thing."

Looking away from him, she laughs softly though it’s not humor filled. She pushed him away for assuming he pitied her, and if that’s not pathetic she isn’t sure what is, but it seems he’s not letting her wallow in her mistake. 

"I should have made my intentions clear before. But you did look rather fetching in your gown, and you  _were_  kissing me quite roughly.” His eyes sparkle in good humor, hand skimming down her waist now to rest on her hip.

"Excuse me?  _You_  pulled  _me_  into the hallway, not the other way around.”

His shrug is easy and light. “Details. If I recall, you found me here in the forest and made quite the bold statement.”

There’s a slight blush then and she clears her throat. “Well, I was feeling inspired. I didn’t notice you complaining.”

"Oh no, not at all. I’m still not. Though, you should know I want you, all of you, but not because of whatever reasons the king had for wanting you."

She shifts against him, buying herself time. “What do you know about that?”

His hand finds her hair, fingers trailing along silken tendrils. “I know you roamed those castle halls like a ghost. That you avoided one particular room that upon further inspection was once the king’s chambers. I know that any tales of the new young queen that managed to reach my ears long ago were only of how she looked on her husband’s arm. Young and fair and covered in jewels. It all paints quite the picture.”

His voice has gone soft and she says nothing, proof enough that he’s right, in any case.

"You deserve better, and I may be a simple thief, but I know enough about kindness."

"Like I said. I was the one who was cruel. Unkind. But you pulled me in, you…" Her cheeks flush at the memory despite the fact that they are now naked and twined together. "You didn’t  _want_  anything. My life has certainly been many things, but giving without taking has never been common.”

Something aches in his chest at that, and his lips seek out hers, trailing to her neck. “I do want you. If you’ll have me.”

She laughs, a clear and light sound as she rolls on top of him, hands pinning to his shoulders. “I’ll have you.” And she does, more than once before her limbs shake and she can’t bring herself to move any longer. She drifts, warm and content, secure and safe.

He gets her heart as promised. He gives; she tells him of the tattoo. He gives and gives and she takes him eagerly, almost greedily. She was a wilting flower, soaking up everything he had to give and coming back to life.

And then, on a night that turns unusually cold, he takes.

Takes his family back.

 

***

She gave. So much of herself, and now she watches, barren and empty as he walks with his wife a week later. His eyes meet hers from across the street and she can’t tell if there’s a promise for more or if he’s imploring her to stay away. Either way, he takes again when he turns away, busying himself with Roland as if she isn’t watching.

Life moves forward. Winter is damnably long, even into summer, and there are stolen moments. She watches him at Granny’s, he brushes against her in the coffee line. He’s front and center at town hall meetings and now, as their small war council decides to go into the forest and see if they can find a reason for winter in July, he lingers. She’s aware of him, has to walk by him to leave, and he’s grabbing her wrist like he did in the castle and pulling her close. But he falters, like a record that only gets out the first note before skipping, his mouth opens and closes.

Regina watches and waits, but there is nothing, so she speaks for him. “Everything is fine.”

Her words are a bold lie and they both know it, and before she can stop him his mouth crashes against hers and they are kissing, kissing in a way that’s indicative of not having kissed for weeks, hands and tongues and soft whimpers and moans. It’s he who’s pressing into the wall this time, her hips canting forward to press into his to make him groan, to remind him that she was once his by his own proclamation. But she is not a home wrecker, not his home, and she pulls back.

"We can’t;  _you_  can’t, and I won’t.”

"She’s leaving."

Her eyes narrow, because part of her wants to argue, but of course he’s too honorable to kiss another woman while he knows he’s married. “Where the hell is she going?”

"I don’t know. I have no…precedent for this. She was dead, gone, and now she’s back and I can’t…"

There’s a step away from him then, because she can feel him, hard and wanting against her thigh and he shouldn’t be,  _they_  shouldn’t be, not now.

"I can’t help feeling as if I’m not meant to be with her. My heart stayed with you, despite her return. I know it. She knows it. And so she’s leaving. I’ve promised to help, as much as I know how."

It’s everything Regina wanted and it’s too much. She’s never been the choice, the one whom anyone picks first. And so it’s too much and she doesn’t know what to say. But his hands are finding her again and his lips crash to hers, and she’s reminded of dark corners and empty hallways. Still, she pulls away with every piece of self-control she has, and he knows, knows before she speaks.

"Not right now. Not until you’ve both…done whatever needs to be taken care of. I can’t. I won’t."

His eyes are so, so blue, and she wants nothing more than to get lost in him. But she’s relieved when he’s nodding at her, telling her that she’s right.

"There are a few vacant apartments. In the year we were in the Forest, people condensed, moved in together and when we all came back, that freed up space. I’ll help."

He pushes forward then, into her and away from the wall, but his hand only cradles her cheek. “You would do that?”

It’s all she can do for a woman she probably killed, and Regina looks down. “I would. I will. We’ll figure out this winter, and then we’ll worry about the rest.”

That seems to be good enough for right now, but only for now. The way he looks at her makes it abundantly clear he won’t be satisfied with being away from her for long.

But as long as they’re out of the dark, he has hope.


End file.
